SCP-105
SCP-105, formerly known by the name Iris Thompson, is a Safe-class human SCP residing within Site-17 of the SCP Foundation. Description SCP-105 is female human of European descent, although her age is classified (though she is mentioned as being 17 years old in Iris Through the Looking-Glass). She is described as having long, blonde hair and blue eyes. as being 1.54 meters tall (approx. 5 feet and 1/2 inch), and weighing 50 kilograms (approx. 110 pounds). Unlike most humanoid SCPs, she does not pocess any unusual physical aspects, and is able to socialize with certain Foundation personnel located at Site-17. SCP-105's property manifests when in the presence of a 1982 polaroid camera dubbed by the Foundation as SCP-105-B. Although the camera works normally when used by most individuals, when SCP-105 uses it, she can manipulate photographs of a particular place in question taken from SCP-105-B in real-time. Individuals located in the place of question will also witness what is described as a disembodied hand belonging to SCP-105 to appear out of a portal-like entity. SCP-105 demonstrates limited experience with her property, but has advanced her knowledge of it via experince within the Foundation. History According to the Foundation's archives, SCP-105 (then known by her real name Iris Thompson) was contacted by an attorney after she was arrested as the prime suspect for the supposed murder of her former boyfriend and pleaded not guilty. She was contained shortly afterward (likely because the attorney may have been a Foundation member in disguise) and the Foundation covered up her disappearance with her parents by claiming that she had been killed. During her time with the SCP Foundation, Iris (now under the current designation SCP-105) was assigned to a reconnaissance team that was part of the Mobile Task Force Omega-7 dubbed "Team Iris" and a affiliate group known as "Team Bowe" which in addition to reconnaissance and intelligence gathering, would also occasionally preform assassination-type missions to cover up any potential threats. When asked to perform such inhumane actions, SCP-105 showed strong opposition and refusal to carry them out, despite further reprimanding from "Team Bowe". During an event known as "Incident Zero", a period where the universe nearly ended, SCP-105, alongside SCP-073 teamed up with the Foundation to successfully avert a crisis by defeating SCP-076-2, saving not only countless lives, but also keeping the Universe safely intact in the process. Later on, SCP-105, alongside a sympathetic Foundation member named Dr. D███████, tried to convince the Foundation to release her, claiming that she was emotionally distressed and had "lost all her anomalies". But the Foundation refused. Both SCP-105 and Dr. D███████ made the drastic decision to try to escape the Foundation during a containment breach, but this was unsuccessful, and SCP-105 was recaptured. Following the failed escape, SCP-105 reluctantly agreed to cooperate with Foundation's commands in using her ability in exchange for limited privileges in Site-17. As of the present, SCP-105 remains contained within Site-17, whilst SCP-105-B is contained within a safe-locker within another site, whilst Mobile Task Force Omega-7, the group she was assigned to has since disbanded. ''Iris Through the Looking-Glass'' In the light novel Iris Through the Looking-Glass by Akira, SCP-105 discovers the existence of an individual later dubbed "SCP-105-C" - a 16-year-old Japanese boy from a parallel universe who can travel through photographs into alternate histories that they represent, but can only be retrieved from them by SCP-105. SCP-105 and SCP-105-C are contained in a shared room and placed under the command of Dr. Bright, who assigns SCP-105-C to explore various previously discovered SCPs through photographs, including SCP-823, SCP-517, and SCP-076. Trivia * SCP-105 is contained within Site-17, a facility within the foundation that contains the more benevolent human and humanoid SCPs, including SCP-073 and SCP-208. Gallery SCP-105_Classic.jpg|SCP-105's original image on the Foundation's site prior to being taken down. Iris Through the Looking-Glass.jpg|SCP-105 as she appears on the cover of Iris Through the Looking-Glass SCP-105-C.jpg|SCP-105 and SCP-105-C Navigation Category:Female Category:Victims Category:Internet Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Secret Agents Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:SCP Foundation Heroes Category:Reality Warper Category:Outright Category:Military